Spirit Halloween 2019: Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ THIS PAGE DOCUMENTS THE LATEST NEWS FOR SPIRIT HALLOWEEN'S 2019 SEASON (Underlined Words in the "News" Section are Titles of Animatronics, Props, Themes, Lighted Decorations, Costumes, Masks, Mechanisms, Etc., Confirmed for 2019) New for 2019 Animatronics *Abandoned Annie *Arctic Dragon *Blood Brothers (Online-Only) *Bloodthirsty Betty *Clown Ferris Wheel (Online-Only) *Crouchy *Demonic Dahlia *Emperor of Souls (Online-Only) *Experimental Eddie *Graveyard Ghoul *Headless Help *Jack Straw *Mr. Toots *Pennywise (2019) *Ring Around the Rosie (Online-Only) *Rotten Ringmaster (Online-Only) *Rusty *Terror Dog Life-Sized Replica (Online-Only) *The Collector *Tortured Torso Constant Motion *Trick 'r Treat Sam *Tug-of-War Clowns (Online-Only) *Waving Wally ---- Returning Animatronics *Cerberus *Cocooned Corpse *Double Trouble *Flying Vulture (Returning Online-Only) *Hugz the Clown *Man's Possessed Friend *Nightmare Harvester (Returning Online-Only) *Pumpkin Patch Prowler (Returning Online-Only) *Sitting Scarecrow *Sitting Scare Witch (Possibly Returning) *Sweet Dreams Clown (Returning Online-Only) *Towering Clown (Possibly Returning) ---- Table Top/Small Animatronics *Billy Butcherson Sidestepper *Clown Door Knocker *Feed the Clown Game *Good Times Clown *Hanging Clown (2019) *Hanging Nurse *Hanging White Reaper *Light-Up Sam Statue *Light-Up Spider *Mummy Fogger *Reaper Door Knocker *Shocked Skull *Stakeable Scarecrow *Talking Tiffany Doll *Translucent Girl ---- Props *3.9 Foot Posable Dummy *Billy Butcherson Groundbreaker https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/177355.uts *Coroner Bodybag *Creepy Crimson Girl (Not Yet Officially Released) *Decaying Zombie Groundbreaker Prop (Returning) *Decrepit Hanging Skull *Glowing Corpse Groundbreaker *Good Guys Chucky Doll - Child's Play 2 *Goryious (Zombie Baby) *Half Body Hanging Zombie *Hanging Barbwire Zombie (Returning) *Hanging Oogie Boogie *Hanging Sam *Skeleton Turtle *Spider Biter Billie (Zombie Baby) *Twisty the Clown Static Prop (Online-Only) *Withered Zombie (Not Yet Released) (Possibly Mask) *Zombie Cat (2019) *Zombie Hand Lawn Stakes ---- Themes *S.S. Rip Tide *Reaper's Wharf ---- Lighted Decorations *Creepy Lantern Pathway Markers *Freddy Krueger Pathway Markers *Jason Voorhees Pathway Markers *Michael Myers String Lights (Not Yet Officially Released) *Trick 'r Treat Sam String Lights *Vintage Clown Pathway Markers *Pennywise Pathway Markers *Pennywise String Lights ---- Masks *Decaying Face Zombie Mask (Not Yet Officially Released) *Evil Monkey (Not Yet Officially Released) *Giggles Mask (Not Yet Officially Released) *Good Time Clown Mask (Not Yet Officially Released) *Happy Clown (Not Yet Officially Released) *'N Stitches' Ripper Mask (Not Yet Officially Released) *Vintage Devil Mask (Not Yet Officially Released) ---- Mechanisms *Door Opening Prop *Dropping Mechanism ---- Fog Machines *400 Watt Fog Machine (2019) *1000 Watt Fog Machine (2019) *Low-Lying Fog Machine (2019) ---- News August of 2018-July of 2019: The Hanging Shaking Spider, Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), the Jumping Spider (Brown), and the Hovering Ghost animatronics are all animatronics sold out during this time. (The Cocooned Corpse is brought back after being sold out and expected to ship in July.) (It is currently unknown if it will appear in store again for the 2019 Halloween season.) ---- May 14: Man's Possessed Friend is confirmed to be returning for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. May 17: Hugz the Clown is confirmed to be returning for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. May 22: The Nightmare Harvester is confirmed to be returning online-only for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. ---- June 7: Brief tease of the Terror Dog Life-Sized Replica is uploaded to Spirit's Youtube Channel, however, the listing is already up. June 8: Full sneak peek (at the bottom of page) of the Terror Dog is released on Spirit's YouTube channel, to correspond with the 35th Anniversary of Ghostbusters. June 17: The Pumpkin Patch Prowler is confirmed to be returning online-only for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. The Rotten Ringmaster has a sneak peek released on Spirit's YouTube channel. June 20-21: The Good Guys Chucky Doll - Child's Play 2 is revealed to be a prop sold by Spirit for the 2019 Halloween season. June 22: The Tug-of-War Clowns animatronic is revealed to be sold online for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. June 28: An image of the rumored Haunted Deer Head Plaque is revealed, but the image was later confirmed to be fake. June 29: The Bloodthirsty Betty animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. June 30: The Cerberus animatronic is revealed to be returning online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters. ---- July __: The Flying Vulture animatronic's listing reveals it will return online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. July 1: The Double Trouble animatronic is revealed to be returning in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. This same day, the animatronic also receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. July 4: Images of the rumored Feed the Clown Game, Good Times Clown, and Mummy Fogger animatronics are discovered. July 8: The Twisty the Clown Static Prop gets a listing which reveals it will be sold online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, the prop receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. The Sweet Dreams Clown animatronic is brought back and available for pre-order, albeit online-only. July 9: Images of the Hanging Half Body Iron Rod Zombie prop surface. July 10: The Experimental Eddie animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. The Hanging Half Body Iron Rod Zombie (second link) prop is visible in the background of the sneak peek. July 12: The Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic gets a listing which reveals it will be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, it receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. This same day, a listing for the Arctic Dragon animatronic is found, which later features a video and shipping date. July 13: The Crouchy animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. July 14: The Tortured Torso Constant Motion animatronic receives a listing which reveals it will be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, it also has a sneak peek uploaded to Spirit's YouTube channel. July 15: An image of the rumored Waving Wally animatronic is revealed. July 17: A listing for The Collector animatronic appears on Spirit's site. Later in the day, images and a video appear on the listing. July 18: A listing for the Demonic Dahlia animatronic is added to Spirit's site, though no images or videos can be found. A leaked image of a "dock" theme, featuring an unidentified Pennywise animatronic, the Man's Possessed Friend animatronic, and the Sitting Scarecrow animatronic, is found. A sneak peek for The Collector is uploaded to Spirit's YouTube Channel. July 19: Images and a video for the Demonic Dahlia animatronic are added to Spirit's site. Later this day, the video is uploaded to YouTube on Spirit's channel. July 20: Images and a video of a leaked theme, "Reaper's Wharf," indicate that Spirit will be having a water/harbor-based theme for 2019. This is connected to the image of an unknown theme picture leaked on July 18 that is the same exact theme but with more animatronics. *Rumors spread that the three places "Fresh Bait, Fish Charters, and Seawater Inn" visible in a leaked theme image may indicate that Spirit will have three themes in 2019 and will be titled after the name listed above. July 21: An official listing for the Waving Wally animatronic appears on Spirit's site, and, later in the day, images and a video are added. Even later, the video is uploaded to YouTube on Spirit's channel. In the background of the said video, the Clown Door Knocker (2019) animatronic can be seen in activation. July 22: An image of the 2019 back-of-the-store theme, known as the "The Village," surfaces. July 23: Images of the rumored Stackable Scarecrow and Translucent Girl animatronics are found. July 24: The ANIMT 9 listing is revealed to be an animatronic called Abandoned Annie. Later in the day, the animatronic gets its demonstration video uploaded to YouTube as a sneak peek. July 25: The listing for the Waving Wally animatronic reads "Sold Out," for unknown reasons. It can be presumed that either the shipping date was changed or the animatronic was back-ordered. July 26: The Rusty animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. This same day, a video is leaked which showcases a Spirit Halloween store open early. (Link At Bottom of Page) Later in the day, all unrevealed animatronics for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season were shown in a live stream at a Michigan store. These included the Blood Brothers, the Graveyard Ghoul, Headless Help, Jack Straw, and Mr. Toots. The previously leaked Pennywise animatronic (second link) was also showcased. The two themes for 2019 are revealed, with the front theme being the S.S. Rip Tide display, and the back theme being the Reaper's Wharf display (second link). July 27: A listing for the Blood Brothers (second link) is created, and images and a video appear. Later in the day, a slightly shortened version of the video is uploaded to the Spirit YouTube channel as a sneak peek. This same day, a Spirit employee at the Michigan Spirit Halloween store previously mentioned revealed all of the prices for the unreleased animatronics. The employee also revealed that Bloodthirsty Betty, Double Trouble, the Graveyard Ghoul, and Waving Wally will be in the back theme (Reaper's Wharf). In addition to all of that, the employee confirmed the names of the two themes: the S.S. Rip Tide and the Reaper's Wharf. July 29: The Spirit employee that had leaked the previous information leaks the list of which animatronics go in which theme to a Content Moderator on this Wiki. The Jumping Spider, Cerberus, the Sitting Scarecrow, the Sitting Scare Witch, Man's Possessed Friend, Trick 'r Treat Sam, Hugz the Clown, the Cocooned Corpse, Rusty, the Arctic Dragon, the Tortured Torso, Crouchy, Pennywise (2019), Jack Straw, and The Collector are all confirmed to be in the S.S. Rip Tide theme, while Abandoned Annie, Double Trouble, Waving Wally, Bloodthirsty Betty, the Graveyard Ghoul, Demonic Dahlia, Experimental Eddie, and Headless Help are confirmed to be in the Reaper's Wharf (second/third links for all) theme. This same day, the Graveyard Ghoul (second link) receives a listing on Spirit's website, and images and a video are later added. Later in the day, the video is uploaded to Spirit's YouTube channel. July 30: The Glowing Corpse Groundbreaker, which was visible in the Graveyard Ghoul sneak peek, receives a listing on Spirit's website. This same day, listings for the Clown Door Knocker, Feed the Clown Game, Good Times Clown, Half Body Hanging Zombie,Hanging Clown (2019), Mummy Fogger, Reaper Door Knocker, Shocked Skull, Stakeable Scarecrow, and Translucent Girl (second links for all except "Reaper Door Knocker") appear on the website. Listings for several prop mechanisms also appear. The Pennywise (2019) animatronic (third link) receives a listing on the website, as well, with images and a video later being added. The video is uploaded to YouTube soon after. Images surface of the 3.9 Foot Posable Dummy, a child version of the Posable Dummy dummy, along with an official listing on the website. The Spirit employee who previously leaked prices and props states that the motion sensor found in the aquarium in the Reaper's Wharf will control a shark attack video. Many It themed items, Ghostbusters themed items, and other classic horror-themed items are released on the Spirit website. A large amount of Harry Potter themed items also appear. Images and listings for the Pennywise Pathway Markers, the Vintage Clown Pathway Markers, the Jason Voorhees Pathway Markers, the Freddy Krueger Pathway Markers, the Pennywise String Lights, the Light-Up Sam Statue, the Skeleton Turtle, the Zombie Cat (2019), and the Zombie Hand Lawn Stakes appear on Spirit's website. July 31: The three most popular fog machines get a facelift and are replaced by coffin-shaped remakes with skeletons on the top. Listings appear for the Hanging Sam, Spider Biter Billie (Zombie Baby), Goryious (Zombie Baby), the Creepy Lantern Pathway Markers, the Hanging Oogie Boogie, and the Decrepit Hanging Skull. Later in the day, listings for the Hanging Barbwire Zombie and the Light-Up Spider appear. ---- August 1: Images and descriptions for the Clown Ferris Wheel and Ring Around the Rosie animatronics appear on Spirit's website, though they are shortly after taken down. August 2: The listings reappear on the website and show the animatronics are available for pre-order. This same day the listings for Headless Help, Jack Straw, and Mr. Toots have descriptions added for them. A mysterious listing for an animatronic entitled the Emperor of Souls is found by a Haunter on Instagram. The description, price, and online-only status are released, but images are not. August 5: Spirit's Flagship Location opens to the public for the 2019 Halloween season, resulting in several images and tour videos being circulated. Later in the day, a Haunter on Instagram posts a photo of the box of the Creepy Crimson Girl, a new swinging prop/animatronic. August 6: Another Haunter on Instagram posts photos of five new masks, including the Giggles Mask, Good Time Clown Mask, Happy Clown, 'N Stitches' Ripper Mask, and Vintage Devil Mask. Later in the day, images and videos of the Headless Help, Emperor of Souls, and Jack Straw (second links for all) animatronics are revealed. As well as this, Mr. Toots is given an official listing and both a stock and a website image, as well as a video. August 8: A Spirit employee releases an image of the Evil Monkey, confirming it is indeed a mask. Later that day the employee sends an image of the Decaying Face Zombie Mask to a content moderator here on the Wiki. A listing for the Billy Butcherson Groundbreaker appears on Spirit website. The listing is sold out. ---- Trivia *As of 2019, the animatronic box design and prop tags have been changed, to a light purple instead of blue. *The item known as the Withered Zombie remains unreleased, even though the full lineup has appeared on the website, which makes it very likely that it will be a mask of some sort. Videos (New Clips) Tug-of-War Clowns:https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/07552243-AVS Arctic Dragon: https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01422922-AVS Emperor of Souls: https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/07550445-AVS Headless Help: https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01423045-AVS Jack Straw: https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01423003-AVS Mr. Toots: https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01423011-AVS Category:Spirit Halloween Category:2019 Category:Under Construction